


Заклятье

by Riakon



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда любовники расстаются, этот процесс сопровождается разного вида словами. Одни желают друг другу счастья, иные - молят о смерти партнёра и призывают все беды на его головы, третьи же уговариваются быть друзьями и даже ходят друг к другу в гости.Однако, следует заметить, что всё вышеперечисленное относится исключительно к любовникам-людям.Если же расстаются любовники-маги, то здесь всё несколько страннее и запутанней.





	Заклятье

**Author's Note:**

> Я обещал, я сделал! Мастеру и Орсо.
> 
> Это набросок, пришедший мне в голову после прочтения короткого диалога между персонажами в книге. Прошу меня не судить строго - одна из первых работ в фандоме (самая первая всё ещё в процессе)

Когда любовники расстаются, этот процесс сопровождается разного вида словами. Одни желают друг другу счастья, иные — молят о смерти партнёра и призывают все беды на его головы, третьи же уговариваются быть друзьями и даже ходят друг к другу в гости. Однако, следует заметить, что всё вышеперечисленное относится исключительно к любовникам-людям. Если же расстаются любовники-маги, то здесь всё несколько страннее и запутанней.

Именно к этой мысли пришёл Джон Чилдермасс стоя на пороге отремонтированного и облагороженного здания будущей магической школы, глядя в совершенно невинные и честные глаза Джона Сегундуса.

— Вам нельзя открывать школу. Вы должны отказаться от этой затеи, — Чилдермасс говорил глухо. — Вы меня знаете: если я говорю, то так оно и будет.

Да, ему довелось в течении некоторого времени познакомится с этим, он не побоится этого слова, благороднейшим из всех известных ему людей. И это время, оно было очень тихим, и вместе с тем воспоминания о тех днях были самыми яркими в его жизни. Долгие разговоры то в питейных заведениях, а то и в парках. Сотня тысяч интереснейших тем, и его собеседник, стесняющийся не только своей точки зрения, но и магии, творимой им самим так легко и естественно, что Сегундус даже отказывался признавать её существование. И даже целая ночь проведенная в близости, после того как они оба выпили слишком много, и слишком много сказали.

Если Чилдермасс помнил верно, а прежде у него не было причин жаловаться на собственную память, то он даже открыл мистеру Сегундусу свои чувства, что и послужило толчком для дальнейших событий. Событий, которых он стыдился настолько, что они решили расстаться, для его душевного спокойствия (и видит бог, не было ни дня после, чтобы он не пожалел об этом решении). 

Но и этого было недостаточно для задетой гордости Чилдермасса. Магия, как любил говорить Норрелл, тонкая материя с характером. Правда, он сам бы добавил бы к этому, что её характер совершенно премерзкий. 

А всё почему?

Потому, что он, совершенно разбитый и раздавленный неожиданной любовью к молодому человеку с которым у него было так мало общего, почти потеряв рассудок от чувств, каких-то десять лет назад захлестнувших его оглушительной волной мечтал о том, чтоб он сам забыл о той встрече, и даже составил соответствующее заклинание. 

Увы, оно оказалось непригодным, ведь он всё ещё помнил, он чувствовал, и проклинал себя при каждой встрече за то, что не может влиять на своё сердце так же, как на этого глупого старика, Норрелла. 

Но вот, на него смотрят чистые глаза Сегундуса без малейшего проблеска смущения. Зато в них плещется иная субстанция. Недоумение. 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — отвечает мистер Сегундус ему с уверенностью в собственных словах, — я вас не знаю.

Помощник мистера Норрелла точно знал, что Джон Сегундус ему не лгал. Это было сродни интуиции последнего относительно того, в каком направлении он движется. Нет, Чилдермасс сознавал, что мистер Сегундус не щадит его чувства, что он не придерживается договора. Нет, он был более чем уверен, что тот не помнит былые встречи, но не потому что его память коротка. Увы, нет.

В этот момент, когда Джон Чилдермасс смотрел в глаза Джона Сегундуса, он был как никогда был уверен в том, что у магии есть характер. 

Сучий садистский характер.


End file.
